


Under the influence of alcohol

by everlaker



Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: #221B Baker street, #johnlock - Freeform, #london, #oneshot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlaker/pseuds/everlaker
Summary: This is a scene extender/ or something that could've happened but didn't happen. Sherlock and John are drunk in 221B and they are playing a game but unlike in the original scene things take a slight twist and John discovers a new side of Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene extender/ or something that could've happened but didn't happen. Many lines I have taken from the scene it self in the "sign of three". I have never written Sherlock fanfic and I really enjoyed it and scene extending is a totally new approuch so I hope you enjoy it.

They were both drunk. Sherlock had never been so drunk in his life as he was now and he oddly so enjoyed it. He poured another shot first for John and then for himself. John wanted to play a guessing game. Sherlock wrote down the name “Madonna” on a piece of paper and gently placed it on John’s forehead. John placed his word “Sherlock Holmes” on Sherlock’s forehead. Sherlock closed his eyes and felt the gentle touch of his army doctor on his forehead. “Don’t fall asleep” John giggled. 

They sat down so that they could see each other. The game was a sort of crime solving without the actual crime part. “Am I important” Sherlock asked. John took a deep breath “To some people”. “Do “people” like me ?” Sherlock went on.

“No they don’t. You rub’em up the wrong way” Watson giggled.

“Okay. Am I the current king of England” Sherock threw out his first guess which made John burst into laughter. John looked into Sherlock’s green eyes trying to see if he was serious “You know we don’t have a king?” 

“Don’t we” Sherlocked looked utterly surprised. “No” John confirmed. “Okay, your go”

Due to being strongly under the influence of alcohol John Watson lost his balanced and nearly fell. He found himself touching Sherlock’s knee “I don’t mind” he giggled. Watson licked his dry lips and leaned back in his chair. The most unusual slightly disturbing thought formed in Sherlock’s mind - he wanted to kiss John. “It’s a delusion” he said unintendedly aloud. He shook his head to get that strange thought out of his mind. 

“Am I a woman” John repeated.

“Uh, Beauty is a construct based entirely on childhood impressions, influences and role models.” he swiftly replied unconsciously trying to impress John.

“ Yeah, but am I a pretty lady” John demanded.

Sherlock leaned closer to see what read on John’s face “ I don’t know. I don’t know who you’re supposed to be” 

“You picked the name” John shouted at him. He was angry and seemed to be getting tired of Sherlock.

“I... I picked it at random from the papers” Sherlock was embarrassed. It was quite a new feeling for him, since after all he didn’t care what people think of him. He was nervous about what John would say next.

“ You’re not really getting the hang of this game, are you, Sherlock? 

“ So I am human, I’m not as tall as people think I am” Sherlock started his working process hoping he hadn’t bored John. 

He gathered more facts, just as he would when solving a crime “I’m nice-ish. Clever. Important to some people but I tend to rub’em up the wrong way. 

It all made sense. There is only one human who fitted this description “ Got it”

“ Go on then” John said.

“I’m you, aren’t I ?”

John bursted into laughter, he couldn’t stop. He calmed himself and sat next to Sherlock. The thought returned to Sherlock. He felt nervous sitting next to John their knees touching. John peeled off the piece of paper on Sherlock's forehead. It took a minute or so for Sherlock to process what he had just read "Sherlock Holmes". And he bursted into into laughter. 

" Me ... ? This is so you John. How on earth did you describe me?"

"Was it the part were I confirmed you were human that tripped you off" he joked.

" I was being to nice about you. Should've said what an arse you really are and -"

He was cut off. He felt Sherlock's lips on his and Sherlock's fingers on his neck. Sherlock pulled out quickly "I'm sorry ..." he said and he rushed out.

John was left there. He didn't know what to think. He had thought after knowing Sherlock for so long there was nothing he could do anymore that would surprise him but he was clearly wrong about Sherlock Holmes.

After getting over the initial first shock it occured to John that a drunk sociopath was running around the streets of London in the middle of the night whilst he was sitting in their apartment.

John called Mycroft. He didn't answer. Then John tried Lestrade "Lestrade speaking"

"Hi, it's John Watson ... Sherlock and I got a bit drunk and now he has ran away"

"..."

"..."

" What the hell?"

" Could you find him for me. Please?"

" These type of cases don't fall in my job description"

"Please" John begged.

" Well ... I suppose we can make an exception in the case of Sherlock Holmes"

"Thank you" 

...

A few hours later Lestrade brought Sherlock to 221B Baker street. "Thank God" 

Sherlock was trembling and shaking he couldn't look at John. 

" Could I make you some tea?" Ms. Hudson offered.

"I think tea will do fine" Lestrade answered.

" Oh dear you're cold, what happened to you, Sherlock ?" she asked.

" We found him at the gates of Buckingham palace" 

"Oh my" ms. Hudson gasped and hurried to the kitchen.

John touched Sherlock's face. He was as cold as ice.

Lestrade and his men left when ms. Hudson returned with tea and a blanket. Once Sherlock was seated once again in their living room John asked ms. Hudson " Could you leave us for a second"

"John ..." Sherlock started.

"It's okay Sherlock you don't have to say anything" John said. He covered Sherlock with the blanket ms. Hudson had brought. John put his hands slowly around Sherlock's cold neck and leaned in he could hear Sherlock's nervous breathing, he kissed him slowly and Sherlock kissed him back. It was like time was frozen. John had never kissed a woman like he now kissed Sherlock. John pulled back slowly. Sherlock opened his eyes. "Never run away like that again, you hear me Sherlock" John said. " I hear you" Sherlock answered.


End file.
